Santa Claus (Power Rangers)
The Power Rangers version of Santa Claus. He was portrayed by Robert Fliss in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and by John Sumner in Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, and Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Santa first appeared in the series when the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers went to the North Pole to visit him. However, Alpha wanted Santa and the Rangers to pay a visit. Later, Santa's shop was taken over by Lord Zedd briefly in an attempt to make his Elves make toys that would control childrens' minds. The Rangers took on Lord Zedd and helped Santa, despite their powers not working in the North Pole. Despite this, they drive Zedd away and help Santa prepare the presents. In Samurai, Santa was seen flying on his sleigh, with Bulk and Spike riding along side on the motorcycle they got from Mike. Later, Santa contacts the Dino Charge Power Rangers, informing them that his computer was stolen by Poisandra so she could locate the Energems. Santa enlists the Rangers' help to find it and bring it back. Once the computer was returned, Santa repays the Rangers by flying Chase Randall on his sleigh to New Zealand so that Chase can spend time with his family. The following Christmas, every amount of Santa's coal was stolen by Heximas. After the Rangers defeat Heximas, Santa joins the Rangers at their Christmas Party. When Santa got there, Tyler accidently falls on a cart of pies and flings one of them at Santa. Tyler apologizes, in which Santa jokingly telling Tyler "Lucky for you (Tyler), all of my coal was stolen". After that, Santa hands presents out to the Rangers. Later, Santa arrives at Summer Cove High School, in which Sarah Thompson accidentally falls into his sleigh after Cleocatra freezes the other Ninja Steel Power Rangers in time. Sarah tries to undo this, but accidentally opens a time portal, pulling both her and Santa in. The two go to previous events listed in Sarah's diary to retrieve the Ninja Power Stars. After Cleocatra was destroyed, Santa returns to the school to give Sarah her gift from himself and the other Rangers: A ride in the sleigh, with Sarah herself taking the reins. Santa would later pay a visit at Grid Battleforce to take the Beast Morphers Rangers and Beast Bots to see his village. Fire Rebellion Storyline Santa first appears when Clarence Boddicker attacks the North Pole for the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, but the attack was stopped when the Knights of the Just intervened. Santa returns in Season 15 to help the heroes stop The Dazzlings from ruining Christmas. In Infinity, Santa would drop a letter off to Geoffrey Butler telling him that he had been a very good boy all year. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Beards Category:Bearded Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Enemies of the Dazzlings Category:Enemies of the IMC Category:Enemies of Sledge and his Crew Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Enemies of the Order of Darkness Category:Enemies of Salem and her followers Category:Holiday Characters Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Non Humans Category:Pure Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Allies of Grid Battleforce Category:Supporting Characters